In modern times, satellite broadcasting has become a common m form of providing communication signals. In particular, single-cable signal distribution is greatly utilized. There has already been extended single-cable satellite signal receiving systems in which multiple users in a building receive broadcast video programs over a single coaxial cable. In the past, most locations, such as households, had at most one set-top box (STB). A location having multiple STBs was considered rare. Today, many locations, such as households, implement two or more STBs sharing the same digital broadcast satellite (DBS) video service.
One communication protocol that is used in video distribution systems or provided as part of a video distribution system component is a Digital Satellite Equipment Control (DiSEqC) protocol. A DiSEqC system is a communication bus particularly used between satellite receivers and satellite peripheral equipment (e.g. multi-switches, LNBs), using coaxial cable as the network media. DiSEqC can be integrated into consumer satellite installations and replace conventional analog (voltage, tone or pulse width) switching and other control wiring between devices.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this m application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.